This invention relates generally to devices used in conjunction with archery bows and arrows and, particularly, to a device which functions to retain an arrow in a readied position on a bow, to guide the arrow upon release from the bow and to compensate for arrow overdraw.
Bow arrow retaining devices for maintaining an arrow in a readied position when the arrow is nocked and the bow string is pulled to a moderate tension are known in the art. Typically, these devices feature an arrow engaging member which disengages the arrow when the arrow is pulled back before release. Arrow guiding devices and overdraw compensating devices are likewise known in the art.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,282 which issued to Edward Sanders on Feb. 8, 1983 (U.S. Class 124/24 R) discloses an arrow support or retaining device. The Sanders patent teaches a device which is mounted to the front of the handle section of an archery bow for supporting an arrow in its ready-to-draw position, but does not teach guiding the arrow during release, nor does the patent address overdraw.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,850 which issued to Allen E. Warnicke on Aug. 11, 1981 (U.S. Class 124/24 R) teaches a device included in the handle section of an archery bow which merely supports a nocked arrow in a ready position, i.e. functions as an arrow rest, and guides the arrow during release.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,773 which issued to Kurt Hintze on Jun. 25, 1991 (U.S. Class 124/445; 124/24.1) relates to an arrow rest for use with an archery bow. The arrow rest includes a mounting member attached at one end to the bow handle and extending between the handle and the bowstring. A yoke is adjustably mounted between the handle and the bowstring and defines an opening. A pair of pedestals are mounted to the yoke and extend into the opening to support an arrow. A resilient member is mounted to the yoke and extends into the opening in opposing relationship to the pedestals. The resilient member is adjustably positioned so that the arrow is loosely constrained by the resilient member and the pedestals.
Further, Browning Archery Division, Morgan, Utah, among others, markets arrow retaining, guiding and overdraw compensating devices.
However, the prior art noted above does not teach the arrangement of the present invention which combines the retaining, guiding and overdraw compensating features into a single device and has other features not addressed by the prior art that will be recognized as desireable.